Nowa wyspa i starzy uczestnicy
Totalna Porażka na Wyspie McLean'a - odcinek 1 Chris: 'Siema fani Totalnej Porażki! Zapraszam Was na kolejny sezon Totalnej Porażki. Tym razem na mojej własnej, prywatnej wyspie, którą kupiłem za pieniądze z poprzedniego sezonu! Jeśli ktoś by się pytał co stało się z wyspą Pahkittew proszę nie pytać. '''Chef: '*wychodzi z domku z przepychaczką* Nie lepiej powiedzieć, że chciałeś zobaczyć jak wybucha wyspa? 'Chris: '''Cicho siedź! Każdy lubi wybuchy! Wracając...dwudziestu zawodników znanych Wam dobrze z pierwszego, drugiego oraz trzeciego sezonu Totalnej Porażki powrócą na moją wyspę. Będą brać udział w różnych konkurencjach, a także będą się starać aby nikt ich nie wyeliminował przy ognisku! A wszystko po to aby zdobyć milion dolarów! Jestem Chris McLean! '''Chef: '''A ja Chef Hatchet! '''Chris: '*odpycha Chefa* Zapraszam Was na Totalną Porażkę na Wyspie McLean'a! 'Chef: *'odpycha Chrisa* *czołówka* 'Chris: '''Witamy ponownie w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie McLean'a! Właśnie przypływa Nasza pierwsza uczestniczka. Brązowowłosa finalistka sezonu drugiego! Beth! '''Beth: '''Ale tu pięknie! Oh Chris w końcu pomyślałeś o nas i będziemy mieszkać w tych domkach? *wskazuję na domki na klifie* '''Chris: '''Wręcz przeciwnie Beth. To mój domek i Chefa. A teraz odsuń się, kolejne osoby przypływają. *na statku siedzą Owen i Noah* '''Chris: '''Spójrzcie...Owen i Noah przypływają! '''Owen: '''Chris! Beth! Chef Hatchet! Jak cieszę się, że Was widzę! *ściska całą trójkę* '''Noah (PZ): '''Ustalmy...przypłynąłem na tą wyspę tylko dlatego, że obowiązuje mnie kontakt oraz dlatego bo Owen mnie poprosił. Tym razem chce wygrać...dla siebie oraz Emmy! *przypływa kolejny statek z Gwen, Duncanem i Courtney* '''Chris: '''A teraz powitajcie gotkę Gwen, kryminalistę Duncana i antagonistkę Courtney! '''Courtney: '''Cześć wszystkim! '''Gwen: '''Nie udawaj miłej... '''Courtney: '''Zrobiłam tak, ponieważ chciałam wygrać...na serio Cię lubię. '''Gwen (PZ): '''Nie, że rozpamiętuje czy coś, ale...po piątym sezonie stwierdziłam, że nie będę już się zadawać z Courtney. Po tym co zrobiła...sama miała do mnie pretensje jak całowałam się z Duncanem, a sama zrobiła gorsze rzeczy. '''Duncan: '''Siema Owen. *przybija z nim zółwika* '''Owen: '''Duncan! *przybija z nim żółwika* Co tam u Ciebie stary? '''Duncan: '''A szkoda gadać, ale nie narzekam. '''Chris: '''Przybywają Cody i Sierra! *Sierra cały czas przytula Cody'ego i patrzy się nieufnie w stosunku do innych uczestników* '''Chris: *'do Chefa* Czy Sierra przed programem przeszła badania psychiatryczne? 'Chef: *'wzrusza ramionami* 'Chris: ' A zresztą będzie ciekawie. Program z wariatami sprawia, że oglądalność rośnie! 'Cody (PZ): '''Błagam ratujcie mnie! Widziałem co Sierra wyprawiała w piątym sezonie...okej miałem spokój, ale to do czasu. Ona nie zachowywała się tak nawet w trzecim sezonie. Ona nawet przeprowadziła się obok mnie! Załatwiła sobie nawet klucze do mojego domu! '''Sierra: '*puka* Cody jesteś tam? Martwię się i tęsknie! '''Chris: '''Przypływają przyjaciółki, surferzy i samotny Trent! '''Katie: Spójrz Sadie! Kolejny letni obóz! Sadie; 'Mam nadzieję, że będziemy razem w drużynie! '''Geoff: '''Siema ziomy! *przybija ze wszystkimi żółwika* '''Bridgette: '''Cześć Courtney, co słychać? '''Courtney: '''Tak średnio. *wskazuje na Gwen* '''Gwen: '*podchodzi do Trenta* Hej... 'Trent: '*zakłopotany* Oh cześć. 'Trent (PZ): '''Tak dobrze widzicie. Dalej kocham Gwen, ona jest tyle warta co 100 fanek, a nawet więcej. Poza tym mam szansę, ponieważ już nie chodzi z tym kryminalistą Duncanem. '''Chris: '''Przedostatni statek! Powitajcie głupiutką, lecz piękną Lindsay, pechowca Tylera, antagonistę trzeciego sezonu Alejandro, wielkiego, lecz łagodnego DJ oraz niebezpieczną Evę. '''Tyler: '''Siema! *wyskakuje ze statku i spada do wody* '''Lindsay: '''Taylor! '''Eva: '''TYLER! On się nazywa Tyler idiotko! '''DJ: '''Eva spokojnie każdy może się pomylić. '''Eva: '''Ale ona się myli od pierwszego sezonu! '''DJ: '''W trzecim już się mniej myliła. '''Tyler: *'wychodzi z wody* Ja żyje! 'Alejandro (PZ): '''Tym razem to wygram! Słyszysz Heather! Nie jestem przegrywem jak mi to codziennie powtarzasz! Nie jesteś moim bratem aby tak do mnie mówić. Chociaż on też nie może. '''Chris: '''I ostatni statek! Harold i Leshawna! '''Leshawna: '''Siemka wszystkim! Znów wracam do gry! '''Harold: '''I kung-fu Harold też! '''Duncan: '*śmieje się z niego* '''Leshawna: '''Skarbie miałeś postarać się wygrać, nie udawać pajaca. '''Harold: '''Jakiego pajaca? Te umiejętności mogą mi się przydać. '''Chris: '''Ej panie Ninja od siedmiu boleści i reszta zawodników! Ustawić się. Cóż...jak zapewne wiecie pora na przydzielenie do drużyn. Courntey, Duncan, Cody, Gwen, Tyler, Lindsay, Eva, Geoff, Bridgette i Harold...będziecie się nazywać Szybkie Pumy! '''Cody (PZ): '''Tak! W drużynie bez Sierry, w końcu odpocznę i...zbliżę się do Gwen. '''Duncan (PZ): '''Co o tym sądzę? Jestem niezadowolony, że jestem w drużynie z leszczem Haroldem, głupiutką Lindstay i słabym Cody'm. Powinnem też być niezadowolony, że z Courtney jestem w drużynie, ale...jako jedyna z tej drużyny wydaje się być najmądrzejsza razem z Gwen. '''Sierra: '''Nie! Cody! Chris błagam, chce być z Cody'm w jednej drużynie! '''Chris: '''Po pierwsze Sierra to mój program i się nie zgadzam na zamianę zawodnikami. Po drugie wstawaj i wracaj do reszty. Ci co pozostali - Beth, DJ, Alejandro, Sierra, Trent, Katie, Sadie, Noah, Owen i Leshawna. Będziecie się nazywać...Wyjące Wilki! '''Katie&Sadie (PZ): '''Tak się cieszemy, że jesteśmy razem w jednej drużynie! '''Sierra (PZ): '''Cody! Nie! Dlaczego?! Już za nim tęsknie...nawet nie zabrałam telefonu ze wszystkimi jego zdjęciami! '''Chris: '''Jako iż drużyny wybrane! Do domków rozpakować się, a potem do stołówki. '''Owen: '''A nie może być na odwrót? Głodny jestem. '''Noah: '''Ty zawsze jesteś głodny. '''Owen: '''Taka prawda! A Noah dobrze mnie zna, jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem! *uczestnicy idą do swoich domków* *domek Szybkich Pum, pokój dziewczyn* '''Lindsay: '''Jak fajnie, że jestem w drużynie z Trentem! '''Wszystkie dziewczyny z Szybkich Pum: '''TYLER'EM! *domek Szybkich Pum, pokój chłopaków* '''Harold: '''Według mnie to ja powinienem być kapitanem naszej drużyny. '''Duncan: '''Tak?A to niby dlaczego? '''Harold: '''Bo jestem inteligentny, szybki i zwinny. '''Tyler: '''A potrafisz tak? *pokazuje sztuczki na swoim jojo i się nim zawija* '''Cody: '''To Gwen powinna być kapitanem! '''Duncan: '''Dzieci głosu nie mają! '''Cody: Wypraszam sobie! Jestem w Twoim wieku! Geoff: 'Ziomy spokojnie! Po co te nerwy...ja jestem zdania aby w stołówce ustalić to z dziewczynami. *domek Wyjących Wilków, pokój dziewczyn* '''Sierra: '*płacze* '''Beth: '''Co jej jest? '''Leshawna: '''Tęskni za swoim "mężem". '''Katie: '''Ojej jak Ci współczuje koleżanko! '''Sadie: '''Nie martw się! Będziemy układać fryzury, będzie dobrze i zapomnisz o swoim chłopaku. '''Beth: Ale on się nazywa Cody. 'Sierra: '*płacze głośniej* *domek Wyjących Wilków, pokój chłopaków* 'Noah: '''Uciszy ktoś tę wariatkę, zaraz mi uszy odpadną! '''Owen: '*burczy mu w brzuchu* Kiedy pójdziemy do stołówki? 'DJ: '*zakrywa uszy przez płacz Sierry* 'Trent: '''Nawet ja tak nie płakałem gdy Gwen ze mną zerwała. '''Noah: '''Tylko, że Sierra nawet z Cody'm nie chodzi. '''Alejandro: '''Amigos...posłuchajcie. Może głodni jesteśmy, a Sierra płacze. Jednak składam wam propozycje...kto chce abym był kapitanem? '''DJ: '''A nie lepiej o tym porozmawiać z dziewczynami? '''Alejandro: '''Spokojnie DJ, ja się tym zajmę aby się zgodziły. '''Noah (PZ): '''Po Totalnej Porażce w Trasie nie ufam Alejandro. Zapewne znów będzie podrywać wszystkie dziewczyny, a potem je wyrzucał. '''Chris: '*przez głośniki* Obozowicze! Pora na obiad! Biegnijcie prędko do stołówki. 'Owen: 'ŻARCIE! *wybiega pierwszy* *w stołówce, stół Szybkich Pum* 'Geoff: '''Więc...kto zacznie? *wszyscy chłopcy patrzą się na niego* '''Geoff: '''No dobrze...z chłopakami w pokoju dyskutowaliśmy o tym kto powinien być kapitanem Naszej drużyny. Cody wytypował Gwen, a Harold siebie. A jakie jest wasze zdanie? '''Courtney: '''To ja powinnam być liderką. Mam obozowe... '''Duncan: '''Tak, tak wiemy...masz obozowe doświadczenie. To skoro masz te całe obozowe doświadczenie to kogo być wybrała? '''Courtney: '''Ciebie lub Gwen. '''Gwen: '''Nie podlizuj się. Nie chce rządzić, więc niech Duncan będzie. '''Bridgette: '''Ja jestem za aby był Duncan. '''Cody: '''Skoro Gwen tak uważa, niech będzie on. '''Lindsay: '''Oczywiście zgadzam się aby Tyler był likierem. '''Eva: '''Przynajmniej zapamiętałaś jak ma na imię. Niech Duncan będzie. '''Tyler: '''Większość głosów, więc też się zgadzam. '''Harold: '''Protestuję! Duncan to zwykły kryminalista, który niedawno w dodatku wyszedł z więzienia! '''Geoff: '''Harold...musisz się pogodzić z wynikiem. Duncan został wybrany sprawiedliwie. '''Harold (PZ): '''Czy oni są na serio tacy głupi?! Jak można takiego kogoś wybrać? Ja bym był lepszym liderem. Potrafię wiele rzeczy. *pokazuje pozy do walki i wpada do toalety* *stół Wyjących Wilków* '''Owen: '*je posiłek* 'Noah: '''Ty mnie już nie zaskoczysz...jak chcesz możesz zjeść moją porcje. '''Owen: '''Okej! *zjada porcje Noah'a z łyżeczką, którą następnie wypluwa i ta uderza Chef'a* '''Chef: '''Który kretyn rzucił łyżeczką we mnie?! '''Owen: '*gwiżdże* 'Alejandro: '''Do rzeczy drużyno...musimy wybrać kapitana naszej drużyny. Uzgodniłem z chłopakami, że dobrym pomysłem by było abym to ja był liderem. '''Beth: '''No sama nie wiem... '''Alejandro: '''Masz piękne oczy, pewnie bez okularów wyglądasz piękniej. Oh...Katie i Sadie, prawie bym was wziął za siostry bliźniaczki, obie jesteście tak samo piękne. '''Beth: '''Zmieniłam zdanie! Zgadzam się! *ściąga okulary* '''Katie&Sadie: '''My też! '''Leshawna (PZ): '''O nie...ja się na to znów nie nabiorę. Poza tym jak dziewczyny mogły się nabrać na jego wdzięk? Nie oglądały trzeciego sezonu? '''Sierra: '*robi w jedzeniu podobiznę Cody'ego* 'Alejandro (PZ): '''Chłopcy zgodzili się abym został liderem, z Beth, Katie i Sadie łatwo poszło. Co do Sierry i Leshawny je pytać się nie trzeba i tak jest przegłosowane. '''Alejandro: '''Od dzisiaj jestem liderem drużyny Wyjących Wilków. '''Chris: '*wchodzi do stołówki* Cześć uczestnicy! Prędko jeść jedzenie bo za niedługo pierwsze wyzwanie, które czeka na was...właśnie przed stołówką! *uczestnicy wychodzą ze stołówki i zauważają na taczkach śpiące niedźwiedzie* *Koniec odcinka* Ciekawostki * Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystało 10 osób. ** Najwięcej razy z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystał Noah - 3 razy. * W tym odcinku zostają wspomniane trzy postacie - Emma, Heather oraz starszy brat Alejandro. * Dowiadujemy się co się stało z poprzednią wyspą. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie McLean'a Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Natanielli